Automated process tools can reduce personal and environmental injury risks and increase manufacturing efficiency, particularly with respect to the semiconductor products industry. This is because process tool up-time contributes to efficient manufacturing.
Automated process tools may include robot tools. Robot tools generally include an end effector. An end effector is typically a functional device attached at one end of a robot tool or other such controllable system of moving components. The structure of an end effector and the nature of the programming and associated mechanical components will typically depend on the intended task. One example of an end effector is a gripper shaped to perform as a clamp. Since an end effector can be responsible for much of the wear experienced by a robot tool, and much of its movement, it is generally desirable to improve its control. Better diagnostics and control features on the end effector may reduce tool repair times and enhance tool use, and consequently, reduce manufacturing costs. Enhanced diagnostics may also reduce damage to objects supported by the end effector, such as semiconductor substrates, that may be incurred while the robot tool is in motion.